Till the Silence Around Me Hears
by The Gauntlets Of Blue Flame
Summary: umm.. lemmy c.. it all beginzz on 1 freaky mornin', :p just kidin.. this aint a comedy.. i would say its, so far, one o' my best works, so read it plz, nice nice ppl :D.... alright, its mainly about Link, an' wats goin on in dat lil' mind o' his.. there's


I thought I'd do something different.. So here's my creation. I truly hope you enjoy it, I've been wanting to write something like this 4eva so b honest wit' me and tell me if ya liked it or if it really sucked, okik? Thanx a lot guyzz, this truly means a lot to me.

Okay, now don't flame me about this Terren person I've made up, its just that as I've been crusing through FanFiction.net I've seen many people who hate Malon to death and many others who would just like to freakin kill Zelda, so I decided to make the Cucu chasing gurl Links gf. Apparently she is a brunette, if you look close enough. So that is that. Don't flame me nice people! Now, read an' enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or any of its marvelous characters. But I do own Terren!

**~*Till~The~Silence~Around~Me~Hears*~**

****

"Do not follow where the path may lead… go instead where there is no path and leave a trail." – for all I know, it's anonymous. (If you know the person's name pls send it to me! ^-^ )

The sun was just going up, and Link, being a light sleeper, felt the need to wake clinging to the back of his mind.

"Nooooo… Ugh, just.. uhh.. five more seconds… okay, okay, make that minutes!"

But the sun's rays were glowing and getting stronger by the second. 

Moaning, Link finally came up with the realization that five 

more seconds or five more minutes were not going to make the light in the 

sky fade. Sitting up reluctantly, Link scanned his room with his beautiful but 

strangely expressive sapphire blue eyes. He laid his eyes to rest on an envelope 

made out of cheap parchment; a letter from his loved one. He 

smiled. He knew she was not overly wealthy, and he respected that. 

All that mattered to him was that she was.. well, that she was herself. He sat up, 

pulled the sheets from his body, and stood up. All he felt like doing now 

was meeting her-his loved one. He strolled over to the large number of letters 

resting comfortably on the wooden floor of his tree house. Bending over he 

picked up the parchment envelope with a heart shaped wax seal. Holding it 

gently in his hands, Link carefully opened it; soon, upon opening it,

he pulled the carefully folded letter from the envelope, and then threw 

the envelope to the ground. Taking out the letter and unfolding it he began to read.

The letter read in fancy cursive handwriting:

" Dear Link,

Tonight I was thing if maybe we could have a picnic in a special spot somewhere

out in Hyrule field.. Maybe? There is something 

important I would like to tell you, and I think there is no better time than tonight, 

what do you think? I hope that I shall see you then.. Will you meat me in town this afternoon at four please?

Love always, Terren."

Link folded the letter back up and placed it gingerly on his desk. Strolling over to a chest on the floor he kicked good naturally at the floorboards. Reaching his destination, he knelt down next to the chest and pulled it open. He pulled out his emerald green tunic and the white pants and shirt that he usually wore under it. Lifting up one of the wooden boards that separated his belongings, he pulled out the supple, soft but very worn leather boots. Also, from another little hidden compartment, he removed a standard Hylian sword and shield. He had returned the Master Sword back to its original place, the Pedestal of Time, which was in the Temple of Time. And the Mirror Shield, which had been his favorite shield, was also returned to its original resting place.

Once he was dressed, he found himself standing on the little ledge just in front of his doorway, which then led to a ladder that would carry one into the Kokiri Forest town. It was nothing big, just a little playground for the Kokiri Children, who were the elves that never grow but do live forever. Link looked upon them with his now sky blue eyes shining gaily. Yes, he was proud of this land, of this place. Proud to admit he had been raised here… even though he had been teased and made fun of… he still loved this place… because of what it had made him, it had helped to create his different personality, his perspective on things. It had helped in the process of creating the Hero of Time. Even though, he and Zelda were the only ones who knew of his adventures and of his doings.. Somehow, it still helped.

Without a second glance, Link pounced of off his little ledge to land smoothly on the land below. He strolled around casually until he reached the little vine bush that had been growing on the wall of a steep ledge. Grasping a tuff vine with a gauntleted hand, he began his climb. Making sure he had his leather booted foot in a sturdy position or not by wiggling it, as if daring the vine to snap. Nevertheless, he finally made it to the top without so much as a scratch. Being elven, which of course he was, and having pointed ears, which of course he had, Link could hear the various twitters and tweets of many beautiful Hylian birds. Looking up at the brightly lit space in front of himself, which was lit up by the suns rays and by the countless amount of fairies in the air with their bright and sparkling colors. Link watched all this pass him by with a handsome grin that only his face could form.

The beauty of it all was breathtaking. So was the irony.

Link was hardly remembering good times. His mind seemed to only have place for hate and violence. But, strangely, he could accept that. However, somewhere in the back of his mind, just waiting to be shoveled out, was the love he held for Terren. As long as he had something to live for, Link would survive. And of course, how could he forget his dear horse, Epona?

By now Link had made his way rather slowly up the familiar winding path that led to the Kokiri Forest. He glanced at the rough and jaggedly cut stone with uneven marks carved into its hard, cold rock surface.

The large hollowed out log that served for an entrance into the Kokiri Forest laid huge and dull overhead. Walking as if there was never a bother in life, Link finally reached the entrance. He began to hum a tune that he had come up with some time ago. Just a little song with no words to it, a song the lonely would come up with one night while seeking refuge on a rainy night in one's house. Link stopped in front of the dark hole that could have played for the portal into the Abyss. He made up his mind, and stepped through into colossal darkness. For a few moments he was in complete, mind numbing darkness. His boots rang loud and clear against the wood in those few seconds, echoed and died away.

And then the sudden feeling of stuffy air pushing against you're face and hands, and the dull misty lighting of the lost woods, and the forever echoing of Saria's Song. Having memorized every pathway and short cut, It was easy for him to find the little pool of water having originated from the constant raining at the greenery sight near to the Zora's Domain, which, to be able to enter, you must have some type of instrument and you must know the princess', Princess Zelda's, Lullaby. That way, only royalty may enter.

Having made his way to that particular spot, Link found himself admiring the way the water rippled as a fallen leaf touched the water's pure glass-like profile. As the glimmering waves gradually made their way to the corners of their confinement, they abruptly stopped.. And then very gently began to lap upon the sandy shores. Small weeds and struggling blades of grass grew there; Link even noticed a small blue beetle go scurrying past. He knelt down next to the small oasis of hope, and dipped a gauntleted hand beneath the surface of the cold, crystal clear liquid. With a graceful sweep, he splashed the cold substance to his face. And with his other arm, he reached over to wipe the water from of his face with his sleeve. He then slumped down into the sand with a crunch, his arms spread out behind him for support.

With a smile he viewed the beauty around him, this was definitely not for the first time. His eyes seemed to know what to look for. They stopped every now and again on a drawing he and Saria had made, or a small sapling struggling for its life, on a squirrel that ran past, and a crow flying over head. Soon he realized that another blue beetle had come into the area, maybe it was the same one from before.. Maybe not. Now gazing up at the sky, he began to sing softly under his breath. He watched the clouds, watching for shapes, waiting for the wind to push them a long, to tear them apart. His gaze switched back to the small beetle, which was now scurrying up his boot. He watched it with calm mirror like eyes. But to complete the seen, the torques blue insect, already halfway up the side of his boot, stopped abruptly, and then tumbled down to the waiting sand below it. Watching this, Link smiled faintly. It reminded him all to clearly of when he had been 13, in his world of almost perfect peace after saving Hyrule from the Lord of Evil, Ganon, And also defeating the skull kid and being the savior of Clock Town, then returning Navi to the Kokiri Forests where she belonged. He remembered it all so clearly, so vividly… It seemed more than a memory..

____________________________Flash Back____________________________

..Link grit his teeth as he watched in anger as the Hylian children laughed at his clothes. He knew, rather definitely, that he could rip their throat's out with a single grab and a effortless tug.. it was beyond doubt. He had the courage, the guts to do so, but he also had common sense. He was not stupid, the only way he could have gone as far as to defeat Ganon was with skill, patience, and thought. But being only 13 paid a toll, he had a fiery personality and was not to be pushed around with. Grinding his teeth together, He balled up a fist and raised it to his face.

"You DON'T want to mess with this.." he warned, his knuckles turning white.

"Mess with what?!" laughed one of the taller kids, "Huh shrimp? Mess with what?"

He began to laugh until his face turned red to purple, until he had no air left in his lungs to breathe. One by one the other kids began to laugh until they, themselves, were breathless.

With a sigh, Link rather regretfully walked up until he was inches from the older boy's face. He raised a leather gauntleted hand and with a swift move brought his fist back, and with a swoosh of air, steel knuckles connected with the older boy's lower jaw. There was a sickening cracking sound, and then a stunned silence.

"Now look what you've gotten you're self into, Link!!" he hissed beneath his breath. This was the curse he'd be living through all his life, and the future ahead of it. It was just the dumb, stupid way his mind told him, the mind that was possessed by the Triforce of Courage, to _do_ something, just the knowledge that: "with the triforce of courage, no obstacle may bar my path, I can defeat every demon, every hate I have in my life, I could be invincible.. I would rule! Hyrule, no, perhaps the whole world would be mine!!…" That was what he heard every day and night over and over, mostly, he just ignored it, but in times like this he did things, some things he would like to forget, others… perhaps a sweet memory… However, mostly he did things that he could never be able to mention ever again without braking down and crying.. Lets just say… the devil himself couldn't have done worse.

"You! You.. You son of a -!!" the boy began his sentence to no avail. Link snarled and gripped the boy's neck harshly. He could see the almost confused, but angry face turn to cold fright. Thirteen-year-old Link felt the youth swallow in panic, the sweat rolling down his forehead revealed the terror that was not being concealed.

"Don't you dare…" Link hissed, His eyes nothing more but two slits of ice. Having never known his parents, Link was very sensitive when their names were brought up in a bad way. "Don't even _think _of mentioning her..!"

The once tormenting youth now trembled at Link's poisonous, snake like voice. He swallowed once again, and nodded agreement, his sweat glimmering on his face and his brilliant green eyes wide with fright and disbelief.

Link began to tighten his grip when unexpectedly a sharp pain burned through his left hand, starting from his palm and moving swiftly towards the back of his hand. He yelped in surprise, let go of the boy's skinny neck, and grasped his seemingly hurt hand. Suddenly, a searing, piercing light shone from thirteen year old Link's hand. He blinked, and then with his right hand, he shielded his eyes from the white light…

____________________________Flash Back____________________________

Foot steps.

And then.. a strange blackness. Cold, soothing blackness…

Sleep..

LIGHT!!

He blinked sleepily. Was it morning yet?

No.. not yet..

He turned in his blankets, rolled around to see another youngster, another child at exactly his age just begin to open large blue eyes. He smiled a childish smile and raised a chubby hand that he was about to bring down upon the other child's stomach when, with remarkable timing, delicate hands took hold of his back, pulled him up through the air, hurriedly ripped blankets from of his crib and rapped it around him tightly.

"Which one, which one?!" cried a young female voice in exasperation.

"Take them both!!" cried another voice in equal frustration, this one belonging to a man.

… and then that memory was gone, the voices  leaving him in smothering darkness..

Yes, and then he saw it again..! Brilliant flashing white light!!

No, it was thunder, and lightning.. not the kind of light that would bring one hope, just the kind that would leave you burning, with your cloths on fire, and your skin melting within the impossible heat.. Fire, cackling death within its wake.

And then the loneliness…

The frightening, freezing cold darkness once more engulfed his mind… his stupid unconscious mind…

So much blood…

Yes he saw it within his inner eye, and yes he felt it drip along his numb fingers..

More light!!

He sensed it, felt it, wanted it!!

.. A strange, unearthly silence…

Oh horrible, horrible Din!!

Screams…

Screams of the tortured, tortured people..

Frightened eyes, a beautiful, frightened face…

Violet.. yes, now he saw it, wide violet eyes.. And indigo colored hair.

Her cream colored skin, glimmering almost mockingly in the darkness.. A perfect, slightly upturned nose, sprinkled with fallen rain.. Small, full lips opened slightly.. Panting as she ran.

More light!!

Inhuman screams..

Blood and gore surrounding them from every corner, every turn, every would-be-escape.

With the indigo hair tickling his small nose, one of the children she carried continued to cry.

As she ran, wispy golden hair was flung into wide, questioning blue eyes.. the eyes of an innocent, yet understanding child. This child was not afraid, while the other being carried beside him screamed and sobbed for all he was worth, he calmly looked up into the eyes of the person holding him, her tears falling and splashing along his face, he did not blink but continued to search her face.. Search the face he had come to know and love, he searched it for the one reason his small mind asked, "why?"

~*¤$^*^$¤*~

Okik!!! STOP!

Dats da end o' dis chapter! Ya know, I would've written more its just that.. I WANNA KNOW WAT U PPL THINK!! So, write me a lil' review, and tell me wats on ya mind…

I mean, just like, uhh… ya, just give me ideas and all! I wanna a little feed back and all 2 ya know..! so u can say wateva u want in ure review… I don't give a finger nail!! Now den, bbyezz!!

P.S. merry-late-x mas and early-sorta-new-yearzz-thing!!

Hehhehe, listen ppl, I'm ganna keep writing.. but a few reviews would b nice :p

BuByEzZzzZzZz!!!! ^-^


End file.
